Runaway
by The Lime-Wielding Ninja
Summary: She could sense the opportunity waving at her...survival was differant than...living." Shannon and Kelly never died. Shannon/Jethro, of course. No other ships yet. I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

Chapter One

She could sense the opportunity waving at her from the other side of the vehicle. It was almost as though it were taunting her, daring her to run into unknown territory of survival. Because survival was different from simply living.

The glass in the window broke, the body was still warm in her arms, still moving and breathing. It wasn't too far to the house across the street. Adrenaline made her strong enough to carry her daughter's body out of the car to the door of the house. Knocking vigorously, trying to keep her daughter safe used up the last of her energy, and Shannon Gibbs collapsed on the welcome mat, survival never to come into question again.

.:. :.: .:.

When Kelly's eyes next opened she was in a moving vehicle. There were people, she could tell that much, but they wouldn't come into focus past the pearly spider webs that seemed to coat her lenses. She felt that she had a hole in her body, but she couldn't feel any pain. There was a mask on her face, and a cool stream of air was flowing in and out of her lungs.

"She's conscious," said a serious voice. The voice came from a blue, black and tan blob above her. "You're going to be okay, Kelly, everything will be fine."

Kelly wanted to respond. Really, she did. She just couldn't seem to force her jaw to move, to explain that she wanted to see her mom and dad. "Mhm, dhd," she whimpered.

Understanding incomprehensible syllables must have been part of the medic's training, because he said "Your mom's in the other ambulance. We've sent your dad a message, and he'll be on his way to the hospital at any time now."

A message. Good. Kelly felt comforted. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as her eyes closed again.

.:. :.: .:.

Shannon, Kelly. Those were his only thoughts as he searched the white hallways of Bethesda for the correct room number. Shannon, Kelly. Shannon, Kelly.

Once the correct room had been found, Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood by the opposite wall. He feared for his wife and daughter, but also feared what he would see if he opened the door and stepped into the room. He gathered what courage he had and turned the door knob.

The beeping from the monitors were dissonant rhythms in his ears. The smell was mixed: the perfume Shannon wore, Kelly's shampoo, the disinfectant the hospital used. It was all very clean.  
There were two beds. One held the small form of Kelly Gibbs, bandages wrapping her right arm and ribs. The other was where Shannon was sitting, sipping at a glass of water. There were many scratches on her face, some covered with gauze. Her leg was put up in a thick cast. When she heard the sound of Jethro's boots on the tile floor, she looked up and smiled. "Well, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I wondered when you'd find me."

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! Title is liable to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway

Chapter Two

"Officially, it was the airbags that saved them," Dr. Guildenstern explained to Gibbs as he looked at his notes, "but unofficially, adrenaline seems to have saved the two of them. The average woman couldn't have had enough stamina to get out of that car, not to mention with an eight-year-old over her shoulders."

"Eight and a half," Gibbs interrupted. "The half is important."

"Yes..." the doctor continued. "About Kelly..."

"Today, Doc," Gibbs commanded.

"She is a miracle. She has a perforated lung, but can breathe on her own now; the way her arm was damaged near the elbow, she shouldn't be able to move her hand, but she can anyway," the doctor rushed, before the intimidating Marine could cut him off again. "Shannon, while she looks, for lack of a better term, worse for wear was still not as badly damaged as your daughter. Your family...is very lucky."

"Thanks, Dr. Guildenstern," Gibbs said after a pause, almost speaking in a whisper. "They couldn't have made it without you."

"You're quite welcome. Shall I leave you now?"

"Yeah."

Jethro walked over to the table by the window. He looked through the Venetian blinds to the outside world. The view wasn't horrible, but looking back at the room behind him he couldn't imagine a place he'd rather be.  
Jethro grabbed one of those uncomfortable chairs with vinyl cushioning and placed it between the two beds, sat down, and promptly fell asleep.

.:. :.: .:.

"Dad? Daddy, wake up, you're snoring."

Jethro woke up with a start, and immediately looked around for Kelly and Shannon. Kelly was just barely sitting up, mostly supported by pillows on either side of her. Shannon was sitting all the way up in her bed, smiling slightly. "She always did hate your snoring, Jethro."

Jethro looked at his family, and then looked down at his feet. "I'm so happy you're alive."

.:. :.: .:.

It was another few weeks until the whole Gibbs family were allowed to go home. Through some force of good, Jethro managed to convince the doctors to keep Kelly at Bethesda while her mother was still in their care. They did end up moving her to the children's hospital once the doctors were confidant that Shannon could go home in a walking cast.

"I can't wait until we get to go home, Daddy," Kelly said one day while the nurse left to get her some of the hospital food. "I can show you how well I can play the piano now, especially that song I sent you. Did you get the tape Daddy? Did you listen to it?"

Jethro looked into the eyes that were almost a duplicate of his own. "Of course I listened to it, Kelly. I can't imagine you playing it any better."

**A/N: Hope you liked this very short chapter. I should have updated sooner, but I was writer's blocked for pretty much everything with chapters, and then I became writer's unblocked. And then I finished this. And now I've posted it...*smile***


End file.
